


Au Lapsetale (story form I guess)

by FunnyFox204



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyFox204/pseuds/FunnyFox204
Summary: I made an Undertale Au, and I’m calling it Lapsetale. “Lapse,” partly because it is a synonym for “error,” “slip up,” or “mistake,” but mostly because…..oh boy, that’s a long story. Here we go:basically, Lapsetale is an Au gone to glitchy hell.





	1. PAST...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A REMAKE OF THE LAST CHAPTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t exactly like how the first draft of this turned out, so I decided to edit and add some stuff. Hopefully you enjoy it!

(Here are the notes from the last chapter:

I just want y’all to know that I have no idea how to code, So I more or less typed random stuffz that looked convincing to me. sorry if the “codes” that appear don’t look like they would actually work. It’s all fun and games, anyways.

A few things to note about this Au:   
1\. “Chara” is not an entity that originally existed in Lapsetale, and only showed up due to the machine breaking (or fixing?) everything.  
2\. Some characters are entirely different from their Undertale counterparts, while some are really similar. Basically, unless otherwise stated, assume most things are similar to Undertale, even character appearance (clothes and such).  
3\. I will be writing this in 2nd person, set up like Undertale (the game) is. Scenes not from Chara’s PoV will likely be in third person. Just a heads up :)  
4\. The timeline sometimes resets on its own on rare runs, after a set amount of days pass by (often random, though always over 10 and under 30)  
5\. On rare resets, a random inhabitant (other than Lapse!Sans, Lapse!Chara, and Lapse!Flowey) ends up with memories of the last reset. However, unlike Lapse!Flowey and Lapse!Chara, Lapse!Sans can sometimes lose memories for a reset or two, but is then right back to being normal. Well, as normal as you can get in this Au, anyways...  
6\. I may do a chapter that just lists a bunch of basic info of the characters, probably later on.  
7\. If you have any suggestions, such as an idea for what decision you would like Chara (the main character in this story) to make, feel free to comment. Please keep in mind that I already have the first few chapters written, I’m just going over them to make sure there are no issues like grammatical errors or parts that don’t make sense. (Though I’m terrible at grammar, so there is probably going to be A BUNCH of errors...wait, was that a pun? Heh. -EDIT- I came back to this the next day and I can’t remember the pun....I guess it wasn’t that PUNNY ...okillleavenowbye)  
8\. The chapters may be slightly shorter than most from other stories, but hopefully this means I can update this more often. Who knows, I’ll probably throw in a long chapter here or there once we get into the action.  
8\. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!

Anyways, Welcome to Lapsetale. €nJ•y~…)

(Story:)

A long time ago, back when Asriel was still alive, a human fell down. Their name, ~~was Chara~~ they never told. One day, Asriel and the human were visiting the Royal Scientist in the labs. The Royal scientist ~~Gaster~~ was like an uncle to them, and they often enjoyed the jokes and puns he had to offer. Occasionally, they could even play with his son, Papyrus, who usually wasn’t allowed at the labs because he was too young.

While they were visiting, ~~Chara~~ got a little too close, and fell into a machine that belonged to Gaster.

Asriel, determined to Save his friend, dove in after them. ~~Gaster~~ , who definitely wasn’t going to just stand by and watch, caught Asriel by his leg before he could fully fall in. He pulled Asriel out, but ~~Chara~~ was nowhenwhere to be found.

Fast Forward a year or two, and the King And Queen have a fight. The Queen overreacts, and takes Asriel with her to live in the ruins.

Meanwhile, odd things are happening all over the underground. Things seem to be popping in and out of existence, changing their appearance or other physical properties, or, in the case of people, changing personalities. At first, it only happened a bit, here and there. And only for a few seconds. But as time went on, the inconsistencies grew.

The Scientists were ordered to figure out how to put a stop to this, and, in doing so, stopped all work on the barrier. They tried and tried, eventually coming up with a design that would hopefully fix their world. They knew that there was a problem in the worlds fundamental building blocks, the “Code”, if you will.

This machine was supposed to fix it.

And then it blew up.

In the moments before the explosion, the Royal scientist had been trying to fix some of the problems inside of the machine. Two of the other scientists on the outside had gotten a letter from someone to start the machine. Because ~~Gaster~~ was inside and doing matenience on the machine, it sparked and the whole thing blew.

However, It had managed to do a part of its job.

By the time that it had exploded ~~and taken the Royal Scientist with it~~ , it had rearranged enough “Code” to keep the universe from completely Glitching out of existence. Unfortunately, it didn’t fix the progression of which the glitches had spread to.

So, even though they were no longer in immediate danger, there was still a problem. Due to _how_ the machine had fixed the code, it caused the universe to do a sort of “Copy and Paste” effect. It would copy bits of code from similar Universe nearby, and fill in the holes in its own code with those.

This caused some good results, and some more....undesirable ones…

With the Queen hidden away in the ruins, The King left to deal with people switching between personalities like tv channels and items disappearing and reappearing miles away, no future successor for the Throne, and the smartest person in the Underground ~~Forgotten~~ gone, what will happen next...?

**LAPSETALE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bows*


	2. And so the madness begins.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But how can you remember someone you only just met….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we start getting into the story.  
> Chara (literally) appears, Toriel gets a new look, and it’s mostly just everything up until you enter Toriel’s house in the ruins. It’s short, but ehhhh quality over size I guess, even if the quality probably didn’t end up as good as I hoped XD

_“Wake up…”_

*You hear a faint voice.

* _Azzy…?_

_“Please wake up…….”_

* _no….. not quite…it’s something….different……._

“Child, please wake up….”

You are startled awake by a kind voice.

You immediately close your eyes again, this time against the bright light filling the room, and bring your arm up to shield your eyes. “Oh! Child, I’m so glad you are awake! Are you hurt?” You open your eyes just enough to find the source of the voice, and are immediately taken aback. There, kneeling in front of you, is a seven foot tall goat-person. You feel like you almost know her name, but at the last second it escapes you.

“Are you ok my child? I understand that it must have hurt to fall from such a height, but you are lucky I am an expert in healing magic,” the goat-lady says. “My name is Torie, and it has been a great while since a human has fallen down and survived.”

You tell Torie that your name is {_cH4r4/name.file/5586196.ut FAILED TO LOAD_} and that you are ok. she smiles. “That is good, I would hate to have another human fall down just to have to deliver another soul to the guards.” At that her smile falters and she looks away. she helps you up. “So, child, what has brought you to take a **trip** to see me? Hee hee~” she giggles at her own pun. You just shrug, as you don’t really remember, and you tell her so. She smiles warmly, and grabs your hand. “Follow me, I’ll guide you through the ruins to my house. I am the caretaker of the Ruins, after all, and my home is the only entrance/exit.” You ponder this, and realize that that is probably a fire hazard. As you walk, you take a closer look at Torie. She has white fur, floppy ears, two small but sharp horns, and is wearing an outfit that seems similar to what you remember her wearing before, but different somehow, with it being a mix of purple and blue instead of just purple.

But how can you remember someone you only just met….?

***the confusion fills you with DETERMINATION to find the answers**

As you make your way through the puzzles, you encounter a few other monsters. They all seem friendly, maybe slightly shy, but greet Torie kindly. You end up at a crossroads, and Torie says, “to the right is the spider bake sale. They sell treats there. Would you like to go buy some?” You decide yes, and Torie leads you down that path.

You come across two webs, each with a sign in front. One sign says “Spider donuts-8g each!” and the other says “Spider cider-18g each!” Torie asks which one you would like. You pick a spider donut, and she puts 8g in the web. You then walk back the way you came and head down the left trail. Down this path you see a tree, with red leaves. You find it weird that a tree could grow under a mountain, but maybe it’s magic.

You spot a house, just behind the tree, and Torie leads you to it. You enter the house. it's nice inside, familiar but entirely different from what you expected. The center area of the house has a staircase in it, and has two halls leading off of it. “The stairs lead to the rest of the underground, and it is a main path between those who live there and those who live here, in the Ruins,” Torie explains. She then leads you off to the left, and you enter a door that leads to a cozy living room. You spot a bookcase, a large chair (Torie-size), an exit off to the right, and a dining table. Torie leads you to the table. “I wasn’t quite expecting visitors, but I always keep extra food on hand. Make yourself at home while I finish the lasagna!” She says, disappearing into the exit that you can now see is the kitchen. You decide to grab a book off of the shelf and read while you wait. You find one about snail facts, and sit in the large chair to read, trying to drown the bad feeling that had suddenly found its way into your soul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know it’s short just bear with me, I plan on making these longer)  
> So this is the style of writing that i have the first 3 or so chapters written in. Let me know if you would rather have it written in a different (more normal XD) style, just keep in mind this would probably delay the next chapters for a bit.  
> Up to you guys I guess...


	3. Sk3le-T0n of wøRk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are just about to cross it when you hear a voice that freezes you in place with fear.
> 
> “Human,” it says, “Dont you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake. My. Hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes my favorite skeletons! Maybe not in the way you’d expect, but still. Also, I’m just gonna say it now, Kee is abso-positivi-lutely adorable. When he’s not torturing you with puzzles and pranks, of course :)

You look back at the path ahead. It’s snowing lightly, but enough to obscure your vision of the far end of the path. You walk forward.

You come across a log, and jump over it. It’s obviously too heavy to move, so you don’t bother. You walk just a little farther. A large cracking noise causes you to turn around. The log is now broken into a bunch of sticks. Dispite that bad feeling rising in your soul again, you investigate the log, and pick up a stick to use in case you are attacked. After concluding that you aren’t going to die in the next twenty seconds from some mysterious log creature, you continue cautiously, stick held tight in your nervous grip. You hear another noise, what sounded like footsteps and a high pitched giggle, and whip your head around.

***There’s nothing there.**

You continue walking towards the bridge that you can now see, a little more hurriedly than before.

You are just about to cross it when you hear a voice that freezes you in place with fear.

“ **Human** ,” it says, “ **Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake. My. Hand.”**

You turn around and, out of fear of what might happen if you didn’t obey, thrust your hand out before you can even see who was talking. You suddenly hear a whoopie cushion, and are stunned. “Ahahaha! The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick! Best prank in the book!” You hear a high pitched voice coming from a short, presumably young skeleton, still in stripes. He’s wearing a blue sweater with light-blue-and-white striped sleeves and a light blue star in the center, along with what appears to be grey sweatpants and some black snow boots. He has a light blue star as his left eye light, and a dark blue dot as his right one. “Anyways, Hiya! I’m Kee the skeleton, at your service,” He does a little bow. “You’re a human, aren't ya? That’s hilarious! We rarely see humans down here. Actually, it’s my big brother’s job as a sentry to find and capture bad humans and bring them to the King to be punished. We’ve only had to do that twice before, as most humans were nice and tried to get help from the other side of the barrier for us. Unfortunate that humans seem to have lost their magic, though…” the little skeleton pouts for a second before his face lit up. “OHMYGOSH, you should meet my brother! He’s really cool, he got into the Royal Guard! Even if he’s only a sentry. I’m too young to join, apparently. Oh, hey! I think that’s him up there! Zipp! ZIIIIIPPPP! Ugh, he can’t hear me. Follow me, human!” Kee took off across the bridge. You hurry after him, still slightly stunned from how fast the kid had talked, trying not to fall off the bridge.

You get to the other side and see a clearing. There’s what you assume is a sentry station- though it looks disused-, a couple of rocks, a snow-fort- in-the-making, and an oddly shaped lamp. You don’t get much time to ponder the lamp, though, as Kee interrupts your thoughts. “Zipp! Zipp! Come look! I found a human! Come look!” You then hear another voice, only slightly deeper and older-sounding than Kee’s. “I’m coming, Kee! No need to get worked up about it!” Another skeleton jogs into view, taller than Kee, wearing some sort of armor with an orangish-red and grey color scheme. It’s not very extravagant, more or less just a chest plate and shoulder pads, along with some red boots and grey sweatpants similar to his brother’s. He also wears a grey scarf with a few tears in it patched with red fabric. “So, where is this human, brother? I assume that ‘The Courageous Kee’ wasn’t lying again to get me to come over…?” Zipp says the last part with a bit of an accusing tone. You wonder if that’s happened before.

“Over there, brother! By the lamp!” Kee points over towards where you are standing. Zipp’s eyesockets grow wider for a moment as he spots you, with something similar to surprise, but then his expression turns to one of slight distrust (but mostly curiosity). “You actually found one? Good job, Kee! At this rate they’ll let you into the guard as soon as you leave stripes!” Kee beamed at his brother’s comment. Zipp holds out his hand to you. “Hello, Human, I am the ‘Teleportation Master,’” He says with air quotes, “Also known as Zipp. What is your name?”

You tell him your name.

“{_} (-*AUTHORS NOTE—it’s the short version so I don’t have to copy and paste the “name” 70 times*-), huh? That’s a neat name. It’s almost as cool as my brother’s,” Zipp says with a wink. Kee is suddenly standing next to you, but you have no idea when or how he got there. “But it’s not as cool as my amazing brother’s name!” Kee shouts, making you flinch, as you weren’t prepared for something that loud to be right next to your ear. “Hey, Kee,” Zipp says to his brother, “why don’t you go ahead and get the puzzles ready? I’m sure the human is eager to try them.”

Kee practically glows. “YES SIR!” He yells as he salutes, then he runs off down the trail. You can’t help but look after him and smile. You feel a hand fall on your shoulder, and you look up at Zipp. “Listen, {_}, there’s something off about you, and I don’t trust it. If you try and pull anything funny, especially around Kee,” his expression is hard to read, but you can tell he’s serious, “I will personally make your life a living hell. Understand?” You nod, scared. Zipp sighs. “Good. God, I hate being intimidating to children. It just feels wrong. Anyways, I’ll see ya up ahead!” You blink, and suddenly Zipp isn’t there anymore. You look around, confused. After a moment, you decide to follow Kee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kee = Lapse!Sans  
> Zipp = Lapse!Papyrus  
> And yes, they both act like classic papyrus, only Kee is more of the “immature and clearly a child” type while Zipp is more of the “don’t touch my brother or I will end y-OH MY GOSH IS THAT A PUZZLE?!?!” 
> 
> ———————————————  
> YOU CAN NOW EFFECT THE STORY!!!!  
> I don’t quite have the next chapter done, so you can now choose what Chara will do! I’ll go with the most popular decision, so if there’s one you like in the comments, reply to it “+” and I’ll count the votes. You can also add your own idea to vote for!  
> ———————————————
> 
> Also if anyone’s curious from the last chapter, it’s about 12:10am right now, so (sadly) I did not complete the challenge. Oh well! There’s always next TEM-*cough cough* time!


	4. oDdnes5 contInu3s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You notice something that makes your stomach drop, even though you remember it being a natural occurrence, at least on the surface.
> 
> Dust.
> 
> This dust is scattered across the stairway, and it’s more of a silvery powder. A random fact floats to you, explaining your dread: Monsters turn to dust when they die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m too excited, I simply just have to add the next chapters ^w^ yes “chapters”, I plan on adding the next one after this as well. They’re already written, might as well get em out of the way! (And hopefully keep my google docs as uncrowded as possible)  
> -Edit- though now it’s about 11:30pm, so based on timing, it may technically come out tomorrow XD

After some time, Torie brings out two plates with a large helping of lasagna on each, and sets them down on the table. You then hear what sounds like a doorbell. “Oh! You must excuse me, child, I am needed by one of the travelers to/from the Ruins. Please feel free to start eating without me!” Torie says as she exits the room.

You start eating, feeling famished even though you don’t feel hungry. You finish, but Torie still isn’t back yet. You decide to go after her. You exit the living room, and look around. You notice something that makes your stomach drop, even though you remember it being a natural occurrence, at least on the surface.

_Dust._

This dust is scattered across the stairway, and it’s more of a silvery powder. A random fact floats to you, explaining your dread: Monsters turn to dust when they die.

You hesitate, but decide that Torie must have gone down the stairs, so you do, too. You refuse to believe that she had…. “fallen down,” as monsters say. As you walk along the long and twisting hallway, you come across a door, with Torie standing in front of it, turned away from you. “So, child, you wish to return to your family?” She says, though her voice sounds different, ~~eerie almost~~. “I’m sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that. I have been very lonely here, in the ruins. I am going to destroy this door, as monsters from outside have somehow managed to get in.” You are shocked and confused, as you thought she had said that monsters were free to travel back and forth through this door no less than about half an hour ago. She then turns her head to look over her shoulder, and raises her right hand -paw?- up to the side slowly. She has a look in her eyes that makes you very uneasy. “I mean, unless you want to fight, in which case I will gladly take your soul myself,” She says while smiling a crazy grin, and suddenly there’s fire floating above her hand.

***Torie drags you into combat.**

You dodge the attack, and you thank your quick reflexes. You try to reason with Torie, saying you don’t want to fight, but she just scoffs and attacks again. This time you lose 3hp from the fire. You decide to spare Torie, as you have a feeling that that’s what will save you-as much as you hate sitting there doing nothing. She looks confused, but attacks again. After sparing her a few more times, she seems infuriated. “Just fight me already!” She yells. She sends more attacks your way, but they seem to have less power than before. That or you’re just not getting hit as often.

After a couple of minutes of this, Torie seems to come to her senses. “Oh! M-my child, are you hurt? I’m so sorry, I don’t know what- oh, here, let me heal you,” She beckons with a shocked expression. You hesitate, as just a second ago she had nearly fried you to a crisp. Her expression softens to the one of kindness that she had earlier. “My child, please, it would be irresponsible of me to send you on your way to see the rest of the Underground injured…” She says softly.

***Torie is sparing you.**

~~Relieved by that message,~~ you run towards her, and hug her. She hugs back, and starts doing some healing magic. “There you go,” She says after a moment, “all better now. If you would like to, you may leave to explore now.” She looks at you with a regretful look, though whether it’s because you’re leaving or because she almost killed you, you can’t tell. Either way, she seems sincere. You nod your head and move out of the hug to hold her hand. She smiles a comforting smile and reaches to open the door. She pushes it open, and you feel a blast of cold air hit you. “Up ahead is a town called Snowdin. It is a small town in a snowy forest, and you may find it a little too cold without proper clothing.” She hands you a dark blue scarf and matching mittens. “Oh! And I almost forgot. Here,” She says as she hands you an old flip phone. “My number is already in it, that way we can call each other whenever.” She smiles. You can’t help but smile back. You equip the scarf and mittens. You wave goodbye, and walk out the door. You look back, see Torie smile ~~sadly~~ one last time, and then the door closes.

 ~~You realize that that “message” you had “seen” earlier shouldn’t have been visible to you, though it was~~. Feeling very confused, but determined, you touch the Ruins doors one last time, wondering what that whole fiasco was about, and what it could mean for the future….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEE! (Aka excited screaming) next chapter is the skelebrothers’ intro! 
> 
> Oh, and, If anyone’s wondering, Torie just turned Underfell, aka completely bonkers, on poor Chara. She totally rocked the part, though :)
> 
> And that dust? Well, that poor soul was the one who asked for Torie’s assistance in the first place. Rip snowdrake-with-no-name-or-really-any-significance-to-the-plot #497. (We went through a lot of them in the making of the genoci-oopsivesiadtoomuch JUST IGNORE THAT! XD
> 
> -edit- reading back through this, I don’t think I was 100% clear, but Torie actually had no idea what she was doing. It wasn’t her fault. It just so happened that on that day at that time her code glitched, and she was left to deal with the aftermath. She’s upset at the end because she doesn’t fully remember the last 40 minutes or so while she was glitched.  
> Hope that explains more!


	5. Author’s note!

So, here’s the thing:  
I apologize to all those who read my stories, for the fact that I have not uploaded, well, _anything_ in a long time.  
A major factor in this has been school, as that takes away a lot of my time.  
Another factor, one that I think is slightly more prominent, is the fact that, going back through these stories, I realized just how many errors in grammar and plot line I made. My writing skills have increased a bit since I have last uploaded, so hopefully I can continue uploading soon—maybe sometime near spring?—but they aren’t quite there yet, in my opinion. Now, that won’t stop me from writing, as you can only get better with practice, but it might keep me from publishing the things I write as often. I tend to re-read a lot of what I write, and I sometimes catch things that seem obvious then that I didn’t notice the first few times. I may not continue some of my current stories, as some of them feel to me as “beyond saving” right now. I may re-write those ones at some point, but for now I think I’ll work on some other writing projects that I have in the works.  
I’m also working on stocking up chapters for the new ideas I have, as that way I won’t have to worry as often about writing in order to upload.  
Lastly, I’m working to see if there’s anyway I can mostly guarantee an upload schedule. When reading a good story here on Ao3 (or any similar site), I know it makes me more excited for an update when I can expect it coming. I would like to be able to do that for you guys.  
I’m sorry it took so long for me to make a note like this, I just wasn’t sure what the best way to go about it was. I’m going to post this note on all of my current stories, of which there are only three. If you want to check them out, be my guest.  
From,  
_tu amigo,  
A. Fox_


End file.
